Wrongs That Can't Be Right
by Uzumaki Heiress
Summary: She cared for him for so long when no one else did. She loved him to the point that she's willing to sacrifice herself just for him to be saved. But, is she doing the right thing? NaruxHina with a bit NaruxSaku. RE-EDITED.


**Author's Note:** _Yo, Folks! This is the second time I'm going to write. If y'all wondering where's the first one, it's on wattpad. I don't waanna share it with y'all because it's a complete messed up. So, I think this second one is a lot better compared to the other one. Anw, Happy reading!_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Here I am again

Beside a lamp post, watching you from afar

Small droplets of sweat, rolling down from your temple to your chin

Deep pants in every grunts that were coming from your lips

I can see it.

I know that you're strong.

Just seeing you not giving up on achieving your dream is a prove of your strength.

A small smile crept on my face as a blush spread on my pale cheeks. A look of determination can be seen through my eyes as I vowed to train harder in order for me to gain acknowledgement from my father.

Days, weeks, and even years. I was slowly improving. I can feel it. A surge of confidence that were running in my blood vessels. Their presumption on me suddenly changed. From the shy, timid girl to a strong, independent woman. Slowly, I was gaining their trust and that includes my father. My father who always sneer at me for being weaker than my younger sister. But my achievements were nothing if my inspiration doesn't acknowledged me.

For years, I grew up to love him. Every single day, my love for him grew deeper and deeper. As I saw his foxy smile, I can't help myself to giggle. As I saw him, making a promise, I knew that he will never go back on his words because that is his ninja way. But for years, I was just a shadow. I can't approach him cause I'll definitely faint from nervousness. But I didn't know that I was making a huge mistake.

I saw him at the altar, smiling broadly, eager to see his lifetime partner. I can't help but to smile genuinely on how happy he was. I can see it through his eyes, through his beautiful cerulean eyes that reminds me of a deep ocean. But my smile faltered as I saw a pink haired woman, wearing a white wedding kimono walking through the aisle. Right, he liked her when we were still kids. He never stopped to impress her. He never stopped on chasing her. He never stopped on loving her. "I can't take this anymore". I bowed my head and I suddenly cried silently as they exchanged their "I do's". I wiped my tears as I vowed to not show any weakness in front of the others.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

We are currently at war.

A neighboring nation declared a war and unfortunately, we are losing on them. They probably outnumbered us and probably more skilled than us. As a result of this, many of our comrades fell on the hands of our enemies. I, him and a few of our friends were the only fighting in the battle fields. This can't be happening. I won't stop in fighting. I won't stop because I never go back on my word and that is my ninja way!

I felt a sudden strength in me even though I am exhausted for fighting for hours. I took the advantage and land a devastating blow on the enemy's guts as he stumbled back and cough a small amount of blood. As I saw an opening, I finished him off by striking up his heart, closing the tenketsu points that cause him to die. I wiped a small sweats in my temple as I watched my friends and comrades, fighting for our nation.

My pearly eyes caught a glimpse of a blonde man who was currently pinned down by one of the enemies. My eyes widened to a realization and quickly come to his aide. As the enemy run with a kunai on his hands and was aiming to his heart, I shouted his name.

"Naruto!"

A sickening sound of a metal piercing a flesh drawed everyones attention. My eyes went wide that it almost bulge out in my eye socket. My mouth hung open as a blood ooze out from my mouth.

He opened his eyes and was stunned by what he saw. There, leaning in front of him, was a woman with a waist-length navy hair, pearly eyes that reminds him of a moon, and the most disturbing was a kunai that was stabbed deeply on her back.

"Why? Why did you save me? Why are you so reckless? Does life nothing means to you?"

I smiled affectionately at his confused face and answered him honestly.

_"This is the moment of truth."_

"What do you mean? Of course it really means a lot to me. That's why I saved you..", I coughed up a huge amount of blood and waited for his answer.

"I-I don't get it. What do you mean?"

I smiled weakly before I spewed a lot of blood.

I crouched down and before I hit the ground, He catch me.

"Hinata! Are you alright?", He asked me frantically.

I slowly reached for his whiskered cheek and stroked it slightly.

"Naruto..."

"Hinata?"

"R-rem-member t-that I'll... always l-love... y-y-you...", I coughed again with a blood that was slowly trickling down to my chin.

He froze and his mouth was agape open. I know that he didn't expect me to confess to him, neither do I. At least, before I disappear from this world, I better confess what I was feeling towards him.

"When I-I w-was young, I alway-s a-admired you. Y-your str-rong will is what a-always makes me strong. And even though a lot of people despised your presence, you still didn't give up on proving to them that they are wrong. For years, I would always follow your steps and hoping I could catch up with you. I always wanted to be by your side. To comfort you when you feel sad. To accompany you when you feel alone and to love you when you feel unloved. I always wanted that but I know that I couldn't be and will never be...", I trailed as I kept stroking his whiskered cheek.

"Hinata...", He sobbed out my name.

"Naruto, your smile is what always saved me. From sadness, grief and depression. So, stop frowning and smile for me... for the last time..", I held my hand down as my eyes losing its spark making it look dull and lifeless.

His eyes widened and shouted for my name. He nervously picked me up but I hold him, shaking up my head in side ways. This cause him to tear up more.

"Hinata, I can't let you die. You're one of my precious friend. You can't die yet. There's a lot of people who needs you. Your family, your friends, yo-"

"Naruto, my mission in this world was long gone now after you married Sakura-san..."

He stopped on his ramblings when he heard me what I have said. I can see the confusion in the depths on his eyes as I explained it to him what I meant. "My family already recognized my strength, and so does everyone. I already gained acknowledgement accross the neighboring nation and they named me "**The Byakugan Princess**". People always looked up at me instead of looking down like they used to when I was a kid. I already achieved all of my dreams except for one..."

His breath hitched.

"... and that is that I can't be with you, Naruto."

He looked down at me with all of his sadness that carried out by his tears. I didn't even flinched when it dropped on my cheek. I felt numb.

"Naruto, I need you to move forward and live like you used to be. Please, make Sakura-san and your future children happy. And I'll promise that I will always be by your side, to watch you from afar like how I used to because... I love you, Naruto... and I always will.."

I slowly closed my eyes before I felt my body go numb. The last thing I remember was when I heard him crying out my name before my body got succumbed by the void.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Hang on, there's a second chapter. I'll just going to polish it and will update it soon._


End file.
